En Halloween
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Era su ultimo Halloween en Hogwarts, y aun cuando había esperado un beso... jamas abria imaginado que seria de él...  Dramione


**En Halloween**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro, ningún personaje me pertenece pero la situación si es mía, y agradecería que respetaras eso.

Para el foro de Dramione: Los polos opuestos se atraen y la comunidad de retos a la carta, espero les guste

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Hermione se preguntaba, ¿de donde sacaba las ideas Dumbledore?.

No que a ella no le gustaran los bailes, o que sintiera que eso era una total perdida de tiempo, si no que Dumbledore había organizado un baile, y no un baile común y corriente. Un baile de disfraces, ella no había tenido intención de asistir al dichoso baile en primer lugar, eso había sido antes de que Harry y Ron, cada uno por separado la convencieran de lo contrario.

Y como los había visto tan animados, no había podido negarse a disfrazarse como ellos deseaban, pero ahora ahí observando su disfraz se daba cuanta de las pocas ganas que tenia de ir al baile y sobre todo vestida de aquella manera.

Con Ron y Harry no había problema, pero ella estaba segura de que se vería ridícula y no quería que en su ultimo Halloween se le recordara de aquella manera, suspiro ruidosamente, observando la larga pluma blanca que constituía uno de sus accesorios

-"Por Merlín Hermione que es eso?"- pregunto Pavarti entrando a la habitación

-"Mi disfraz"- contesto ella con la voz mas dura de lo que habría deseado

-"Entiendo que estés enojada, es horrible"-

Bien, ahora si que la castaña no tenia duda de que llevar aquel disfraz seria terrible, sin embrago también estaban Harry y Ron, quienes estaban bastante ilusionados con el asuntito

-"Y a todo esto que se supone que serás?"- pregunto Lavander

-"Un mosquetero"- susurro ella sin hacer caso a las miradas confundidas de sus compañeras

Ron había puesto la misma cara cuando Harry lo había mencionado, pero solo había bastado que Harry se lo explicara todo, para que Ron aceptara inmediatamente, entusiasmado como estaba ante la idea. Después de todo que mejor disfraz para ellos tres que los mosqueteros.

Uno para todos y todos para uno, eso definía sin lugar a dudas su relación con Ron y Harry, aun que claro los tres mosqueteros habían sido hombres y estaba seguro de que aquellos disfraces les irían muy bien a Harry y a Ron, pero a ella. Suspiro resignada, al mal paso darle prisa.

Lo primero era un buen baño, que lograra relajarla y después, después simplemente dejaría de quejarse... después de todo después de Voldemort, ya nada podía ser peor.

A la hora acordada se encontraba en la sala común, esperando que Ron y Harry aparecieran ante las escaleras, realmente no se veía tan mal con aquel atuendo si bien parecía un chico, debía de decir que se vía como un chico apuesto, se había rizado el cabello y caía con gracia sobre su espalda, mientras el sombrero descansaba ladeado en su cabeza, la pluma blanca sobre el, logrando darle un toque aun más interesante, las botas cafes, y la camisa blanca, donde después se encontraba la cruz plateada, sobre aquel azul que tan bien le sentaba.

Reconocía a Ron y Harry, y sonrió, no pudo evitar hacerlo, ella había encontrado aquel encantamiento para rizar el cabello. Pero no había esperado que ellos lo hicieran, y lo habían hecho, ahora Harry tenia unos bucles que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda y que enmarcaban sus ojos verdes, lo mismo ocurría con Ron, quien también mostraba una cabellera rizada hasta media espalda que bien podría ser envidiada por Ginny.

-"Lista para divertirte"- le susurro Ron al llegar junto a ella

-"Lista"- dijo ella desenfundando la espalda

Ron y Harry la imitaron, riendo ese era su ultimo Halloween en Hogwarts y estaban dispuestos a pasarla a lo grande

X -.X- X

Hermione no podía creer en su suerte, luego de haber entrado al gran comedor y haber visto la decoración se había quedado sin aliento, simple y completamente sin aliento, las velas dentro de las calabazas que levitaban sobre todos los que estaban en el gran comedor, los murcielagos que revoloteaban en el techo y los fantasmas que cantaban algo desde el fondo del lugar, y las personas que mas quería junto a ella, Luna con que insistía en ser una extraña criatura de la que Hermione había olvidado el nombre, Ginny que se había disfrazado de Milady, he iba muy guapa, sin embrago antes incluso de que iniciara el baile, La profesora Sprout la había mandado a ella y a los prefectos a recorrer los pasillos, para asegurarse que no había ningún alumno en los pasillos que se perdiera la sorpresa que parecía tener Dumbledore para los alumnos.

Lo ultimo que le apetecía hacer a Hermione era recorrer los pasillos junto a Ron, quien se la pasaba quejándose de las ideas de Dumbledore y era ella quien tenia que soportarlo, era ella la que tenia que escuchar a Ron quejarse sobre lo loco que estaba dumbledore, por eso cuando llegaron a los pasillos que llevaban a las aulas de adivinación y encantamientos, Ron se ofreció a ir hasta el aula de adivinación, mientras ella recorría el de encantamientos.

Caminaba rápidamente por la semipenumbra, agudizando sus sentidos para encontrar a cualquier alumno rezagado, o cualquier pareja que buscara la intimidad de aquellos salones solitarios, ¿Por que ella tenia que estar ahí, cuando los demás se divertían en el gran comedor?

X-X-X

Draco Malfoy, caminaba en medo de Zabinni y Nott, ¿como había terminado con ellos en aquellos pasillos?, al parecer lo venían siguiendo desde que Snape, le informara, nada amablemente por cierto, que debía hacer su guardia esa noche, como si no hubiera mejores cosas que hacer que recorrer pasillos medio iluminados, mientras aquellos dos lo seguían.

Draco se había disfrazado de Vampiro, realmente no había tenido que hacer nada, simplemente utilizar una de sus túnicas negras, en conjunto con una capa de viaje del mismo color, Nott a su izquierda había optado por ser el inferí de si mismo, y simplemente vestía con ropa que daba toda la apariencia de estar sucia y mohosa, se había encantado el cabello de tal manera que también pareciera llena de moho, y se había hechizado la piel de tal manera que parecía azulosa, Draco sentía un extraño estremecimiento al pensar que realmente caminaba junto al Inferi de Nott, lo único que lo tranquilizaba era el hecho de que Nott no caminaba con aquella pasmosa lentitud, y sus ojos no tenían aquella apariencia vacía y estupida.

Blaise a su derecha, se había disfrazado de mago Romano, luciendo realmente gracioso, aun que parecía mucho más cómodo que Nott y Malfoy.

-"Y que hacemos aquí?"- pregunto Blaise

-"Molestar a Malfoy"- contesto Nott con una sonrisa -"O ya se te olvido que nos saco de la fiesta, para que lo acompañáramos en ves de Pansy"-

-"Es verdad, y aun estamos planeando su castigo"- sonrió Blaise al parecer feliz ante aquella perspectiva

-"Vamos, ni que el maldito baile, hubiera estado tan interesante"- mascullo Draco molesto ante la perspectiva de alguna mala pasada de parte de sus amigos

-"Malfoy no era el baile lo interesante". mascullo Blaise al recordar a la chica que estaba observando en el momento que Draco había decidido salir huyendo de Pansy

-"No puedo creer que prefiera unas piernas que a su mejor amigo"- dijo Malfoy de manera teatral

-"No eran unas piernas, eran LA PIERNAS"-

-"Dices lo mismo siempre"-

-"Eso no importa, lo importante es que tendrás que cumplir como castigo"-

-"No pienso hacer nada como castigo"- murmuro mirándolos fijamente

-"Vamos Malfoy no me dirás que tienes miedo?"-

-"Yo no tengo miedo"-

-"Entonces demuéstralo"-

-"Que quieres que haga Zabinni?"-

Blaise y Nott sonrieron, había veces en que Malfoy eran tan fácil de manipular, fue entonces cuando observaron aquella figura salir de las sombras, ambos intercambiaron una mirada

-"Un beso Malfoy"- dijo Nott

Draco levanto una ceja observando a ambos chicos

-"Ni loco"- susurro mirándolos

-"No seas idota"- soltó Nott al parecer divertido -"A nosotros no a ese tío"- dijo señalando a la figura que en ese momento les daba la espalda

Malfoy hizo una mueca de desagrado

-"Vamos, no presumes tanto de que hasta las piedras suspiran a tu paso"-

-"Esto no es gracioso"-

-"No tiene que ser gracioso para ti si no para nosotros"- la sonrisa de Blaise se mostraba cuan amplia era sobre su rostro

Sabía que no tenía elección, si no lo hacia, tendría que soportar todo lo que restaba del año de las burlas de sus dos amigos, era en momentos como ese cuando se preguntaba, que hacia el con aquellos dos idiotas, pero nunca encontraba una respuesta que le convenciera, suspiro resignado, y camino hacia la figura semioculta entre las sombras de la que solo se podía apreciar el ridículo sombrero.

Hermione se mordía el labio inferior desesperada, Ron no se veía aparecer por el pasillo y ella ya estaba deseando volver al baile, además de que tenia un mal presentimiento de todo eso

Sintió el jalón en su codo, alguien la había tomado con fuerza y la había hecho girar sobre su eje, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera comenzar a gritar, unos labios cubrieron los suyos con furia, cerro los ojos por puro reflejo, mientras el corazón le latía con violencia en el pecho.

¡Era Ron!

Estaba segura de que se trataba del pelirrojo, sintió la alegría desbordante en su interior, mientras pasaba los brazos al rededor del cuello del chico y lo pegaba más a ella, había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, y no podía creer que se hiciera realidad, claro que en su sueño, Ron no la sorprendía a la mitad de un pasillo en semipenumbras , pero en ese momento eso carecía de importancia, lo único que le importaba eran esos labios acariciando los suyos, y el cuerpo que se pegaba al de ella deliciosamente.

Solo tenia que ser un roce de labios, pero el aroma que lo envolvía se le hacia familiar, además de que había encontrado que la cintura que había rodeado no podía pertenecer a un hombre, era una mujer, lo había descubierto al pegar su cuerpo aun más al otro cuerpo, por que había sentido algo suave pegar contra su pecho, por que reconocía las formas femeninas en cualquier situación.

-"Hermione"- Esa era la voz de Ron, proveniente del pasillo

Hermione abrió los ojos confundida, si aquella voz era de Ron, ¿A quien estaba besando?, la respuesta llego hasta ella rápidamente, al observar aquella cabellera color marfileño, solo había una persona en todo Hogwarts con aquel tono de cabello

-"Malfoy"- susurro ella llevándose las manos a la boca

-"Granger"- no había sido capaz de esconder la sorpresa en su voz

Ambos se observaban en silencio, evaluando al otro con la mirada, como si se hubieran conocido exactamente en ese mismo instante, como si los años de insultos por los pasillos jamás hubieran pasado, o fueran cosa de otra vida, lejana a ellos.

-"Hermione"- la voz de Ron más cerca esta vez

Draco no dijo nada solo dio media vuelta para volver con sus amigos, Hermione se quedo ahí, temblado de pies a cabeza presa de las emociones que aun permanecían en su piel.

Ambos sonriendo imperceptiblemente... después de todo ese era su ultimo Halloween.

**Notas de la autora**

No termino de convencerme, espero que les guste y sus comentarios.


End file.
